As Time Goes By
by abski
Summary: So are you a Death Eater or not?" Hermione agnrily asked. "Does it really matter?" Malfoy answered. Silence. And then, "No. No it doesn't." A Draco and Hermione romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

***

Chapter 1

She lied to everyone else when she said that she didn't care every time they unintentionally brushed her off and said, "Sorry, we'd love to chat but we were actually planning to play some quidditch," and then hesitantly adding, "But you can come watch us." She lied every time she responded, "No problem guys, I really don't mind. I have some stuff to do anyway." She lied each time she replied, "I'd be happy to help you with your homework." And she lied when she told her parents, "They're my best friends in the world. They know and love me as me."

But she couldn't lie to herself.

Because she did care when they forgot to include her in their plans, and she did mind that they left her all alone on a Saturday with nothing to do because she had already finished all her work. And she wasn't happy to help them, essentially completely doing, their homework because she felt that's all she ever did; that's all she will ever be- a detached tutor. She had somehow deluded herself into thinking they were close friends, but deep in her heart, she knew that they weren't. They couldn't love her as her, as she had told her parents, because they didn't know anything about her.

They didn't know her favorite color was purple, her favorite book was Pride and Prejudice, her favorite thing to eat was California roll with a little bit of mango and a boatload of avocado, and that her favorite thing to do was to sing and play the piano. She doubted that they even knew she could play the piano. They had never asked, so she never answered.

To them she was "Mione" the reliable friend whom they could always copy their homework off of, the girl who spent all hours at the library, and the student who always scored above the number of points possible. She wanted to be known as "Hermione"- she always did hate it whenever anyone called her "Mione" which is basically every time someone talked to her- a true Gryffindor.

It was actually quite ironic that the "brains" of the Golden Trio was still not considered a brave and loyal person despite the fact that she had spent the last six years by Harry Potter's side fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort. Sure she was nice, kind, and quite the champion for lesser creatures, but if someone was to ask a fellow classmate to describe Hermione Granger, the first words would not include adventurous, loyal, courageous, sacrificing, or even cool.

Despite all the blatant reasons explaining why Harry Potter and Ron Weasely were not her best friends, Hermione just ignored them and continued to lie.

* * *

"Harry, Ron, wait up!" Hermione yelled as she ran across the field adjacent to the Weasely house.

Harry and Ron turned their heads, motioned Hermione to move quicker, and returned to their brisk pace. _Geez, you guys can't even wait for one minute_, Hermione bitterly thought and reluctantly picked up her speed to a fast jog. As she approached the boys, they abruptly stopped and Hermione, unable to stop herself, crashed into them. "Ow, why'd you stop? This isn't where it's located," she asked confusedly.

"We know, we just forgot where to go from here," responded Ron. _Oh of course, so now you stop, when you need me. That's nice to know._ "We have to keep following the fence until it ends and then turn to the right. The portkey should be sitting on the fish-shaped rock. And in order to activate it-" Hermione was roughly cut off by Harry, "We know, we know, the blood thing." "Alright, I was just double-checking," Hermione explained.

The trio marched the rest of the way across the barren field in silence save for the occasional complaint about the length of the distance.

"Bloody hell, we've been walking for over an hour! Why couldn't we just apparate there or fly there?" complained Ron.

'Ron you know that we can't apparate there. It's too dangerous! What if we accidentally landed somewhere else or even worse, what if we got separated and ended up in a location other than the hideout? You know what Moody always says, _"You MUST stay together!" _Haven't you been reading the news Ron? People are being attacked left and right!' Hermione continued, "And we can't fly there because- well because I'm petrified of flying okay?"

Ron muttered incoherently under his breath before looking up and snapped, "Fine, but how much longer do we have to keep on walking? I'm starving and my feet hurt."

"We're here Ron. If you had just stopped complaining for like two seconds, you might have noticed that we've stopped walking," Hermione exasperated.

Harry, always the calm one, stepped in between the two feuding friends and quietly said, "Please stop arguing. We're going to be late soon and we still have to do this barbaric blood ritual. And stop looking at me like that Hermione; I know that it's a way for identification. I just don't like the idea of using blood even if it's to protect the Order. Seems a little savage like. Why couldn't we just have answered a bunch of test questions or something like that?"

Resigned, Hermione took her place around the fish-shaped rock, took out her wand and murmured a spell at her ring finger. Immediately, a lone drop of blood fell on the portkey, an inconspicuous brown feather. The trio would not have been able pick out what the portkey was had they not been told beforehand of what it was. Harry and Ron followed Hermione's example. The blood drops were instantly absorbed and immediately after, the dull feather morphed into a magnificent ruby red phoenix feather. The three quickly held onto the portkey and a familiar force instantaneously yanked on their navels, transporting them to an unknown location.

The smell of steamy pumpkin soup and broiled steak inundated the three's senses before their feet were firmly planted on the ground. Hermione found herself situated in the middle of a very homey kitchen. Pale sunlight was streaming in through the generous skylights, a warm current of air ruffled Hermione's hair as Molly Weasley stepped into the kitchen with a basket of green herbs hanging from her tan skin.

"Oh good! You three are right on time! I hope the walk wasn't too long for you. I told Alastor that flying was a better way to go but he was dead set on walking. Anyway, I was just preparing dinner. There's some leftover pumpkin soup and a little bit of Shepherd's pie left if you'd like."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but where's everyone else? I thought this was a rather urgent meeting. And by the way, where are we?" asked Harry.

"Well everyone else should have come a few minutes ago. You three were the first. Honestly, doesn't anyone know the importance of punctuality these days? Harry dear, and Hermione of course, you should really eat something. The two of you are as thin as sticks! What have you been eating this summer?" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as she set three bowls of steaming pumpkin soup in front of the group.

"I'm not hungry Mrs. Weasley. I had a light snack on the way here. But I'm really curious too, where exactly are we?" questioned Hermione.

"I almost forgot! A few months ago, the Order found this dilapidated and abandoned home. We're actually in a quaint little Muggle neighborhood. But for obvious reasons, we've set wards around the house so that Muggles can't see us or the improvements we've set. They're rather like the wards surrounding Hogwarts," Mrs. Weasley happily described.

"That is so clever!" Hermione said. "Voldemort and his Death Eaters would never try and find us here, in a Muggle neighborhood. Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if we go outside and explore for a bit?"

"Of course not, but just eat first. You look like you've been starving yourself! Actually, I forgot, Charlie, Bill, Ginny, Percy, Fred, and George have already come. They've been here for the whole day actually. I can't believe I forgot. They're playing quidditch in the backyard. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go clean up the dining room. They're like pigs."

Upon hearing Ginny and quidditch mentioned, Harry and Ron, who had kept quiet during the entire exchange, suddenly began inhaling the soup, hoping to just finish the whole thing in one gulp.

"Ugh, for goodness sake boys, at least try to eat like human beings," Hermione said disgustedly.

Either they ignored her, or just couldn't hear her over the loud slurping noises emitted from their mouths, but Harry and Ron did not respond. They were gone two minutes later leaving the clattering of their spoon against the empty bowls echo across the kitchen. _Well, those two were certainly in a hurry to leave. Couldn't have hurt to ask me you know,_ Hermione thought.

With a sigh, Hermione polished off the rest of the delicious soup and pulled back from the table. She gathered Harry's, Ron's, and her bowls and placed them in the sink. She stared around her for a moment before noticing the door that Mrs. Weasley had exited from.

Hermione hesitantly walked through the dark and gloomy hallways, lightly skimming her fingers on the cracked paint. After fully exploring the house for over an hour, she made her way down to the porch. It really was a beautiful day. The sun was beginning to set leaving golden pink streaks across the sky.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a Muggle family carrying bags and bags of food into the car. There was a little girl with bright blonde ringlets and a slightly older boy with messy brown hair tightly holding hands. "See Emily, there's no monsters out here. Nothing's going to hurt you." "But Dustin, the book said witches and ugly monsters come out at dark. I'm scared." "Ems, there's no such thing as witches and monsters. I promise that no _thing_ will hurt you. I'll protect you. And if I'm not there, remember, all you have to do is demand that they leave you alone. And they will. "

Oh how Hermione wished things were that simple. She wanted this war to end, she wanted the murders to stop, she wanted families reunited, she wanted to see her parents again with their memories completely restored, she wanted a lot of things, but unfortunately, Fate was a fickle player.

"Hermione! Where have you been? I've been searching for you. Dinner's starting soon," Ron said as he stepped through the door and onto the porch.

Hermione instantly snapped out of her reverie and replied, "Oh, I'll be there in a few seconds. Save me a seat." Then she turned her back on him.

She heard him shuffling back into the house. With one last nostalgic glance at the Muggle family, Hermione turned around and entered the house.

She was met with utter chaos once she arrived at the kitchen. Flashes of red hair whipped past her, Percy and Charlie were arguing about the Ministry's actions so far, and other Order members began appearing out of thin air. She walked over to Harry, Ron, and Ginny who were actively discussing the Chudley Cannons' probability of winning this season.

"MIONE!" Ginny squealed as she engulfed Hermione in a bone crushing hug. "I haven't seen you all summer! I was supposed to meet you today with Ron and Harry but Mum refused. How've you been? OMG your hair! It's-it's not bushy anymore! What have you done with Hermione Granger the bookworm? You look absolutely gorgeous!"

It was true that Hermione didn't look as dull as she had looked before; she grew into her figure and tamed her hair so that it no longer resembled a wasp's nest. But she wouldn't go so far as describing herself as "absolutely gorgeous," she was decent looking though.

"Nuh uh Ginny, you're the one who's beautiful! You look so pretty! And Ron's a prat, as usual." Hermione playfully glared down at Ron who feigned a wounded look. Laughing, Hermione and Ginny sat down across from one another at the dinner table and began discussing their summers.

Dinner was a loud and festive occasion. The adults, including Remus Lupin, his wife, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Alastor Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, chatted about the Ministry's failure to quell Death Eater activity and Fudge's incompetence.

Dinner ended too quickly and the Order soon got down to business once the dishes were cleared away.

"You're probably wondering why I called an urgent meeting," started Moody. "A Horcrux has been destroyed. However, I can't tell you who, this person has requested his anonymity. Now before you all start objecting, let me assure that I wholly trust this person because I've administered several Veritaserum tests. Several other Order members know who but we cannot reveal who he or she is. It's much too dangerous for his survival." Moody pulled out the battered and deformed tiara- the last remnant of Rowena Ravenclaw.

The table stared in deafening silence. When Harry cleared his throat, everyone's heads snapped to look at him. "I am slightly suspicious of this whole matter, even if this person passed your tests, and we know how difficult they are. But if you say that we can trust him or her, then I'll trust you. But that still leaves another Horcrux missing. Hermione, Ron, and I are still planning on searching for the missing Horcrux. We're not going to Hogwarts this year."

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong Harry my boy. My informant, who is also the person who destroyed the Horcrux, told us what the last Horcrux is: Nagini. The snake is always by Voldemort's side, so it's too dangerous to destroy it until the final battle. Therefore the three of you will be able to return to school until then."

"But if that's true, why can't we go attack now! We have the element of surprise, they'll never know we're coming, and we can finally just get this over and done with," Bill yelled as he pounded his fists into the table.

"We can't!" Sirius and Lupin exclaimed at the same time. "We need time to build up our army. Right now the number of Death Eaters far outnumbers the amount of Aurors combined with Order members. With Voldemort out in the open, people are becoming scared. They'll do anything to protect themselves even if it means allying with the wrong side. Voldemort seems to be the winning side. Once he takes over the Ministry and Hogwarts, the war's a lost cause," Lupin explained.

"Then we will stop him before that happens. That's why we have to attack NOW and FORCEFULLY! The longer we prolong the final battle, the stronger Voldemort will get!"

"We do not have enough people! We cannot defeat him right now!"

"But we do, we can gather Ministry officials and we can defeat him!"

"No we can't!"

"But we MUST!"

The arguments volleyed back and forth between each member. Only Harry and Hermione remained calm during the heated exchange. Finally Harry cracked.

"Oi! Since I'm the one who actually has to kill the slimy bastard, can I at least choose the time said event will occur?" Harry yelled. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I was hoping to mentally prepare myself for the final battle while searching for the last of the Horcruxes, but since that's already been done, I kind of don't have that time anymore. So I agree with Professor Moody, there is no way we'd be able to fight off all of Voldemort's Death Eaters. We need to build up our army and I'll work on myself. It would be a horrible waste of time and people if the final battle comes too soon and I don't have enough strength to kill the evil incarnate."

Once again, silence descended on the Order members. Everyone turned Harry's idea over in their minds and gradually they all verbally agreed to postpone the date of attack.

"Excellent!" Professor McGonagall clapped. "Then in that case, as Headmistress of Hogwarts, I am pleased to announce that the new Headgirl is none other than our very own Hermione Granger!"

Everyone started applauding; Harry and Ron took turns hugging Hermione. Hermione tearfully accepted the highly coveted Headgirl badge from Professor McGonagall's extended hand. She looked at it proudly, happy that she'll be able to attend Hogwarts for the final year.

"Who's Headboy?" At this question, the trio turned to their Professor's face expectantly.

"Draco Malfoy," she replied shortly.

"I figured. He does have the second best grades in our year," Hermione admitted dejectedly.

Harry and Ron, not pleased with the latest development, frowned. But there was nothing they could do.

That night, the trio bid each other goodnight as they parted ways to their respective bedrooms. Each hoped that the new year would bring better changes and an end to a violent monster.

Hii!! This is my first fanfiction! Please review!!

XOXO

abski


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Please read and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was not your typical 17 year old. Over 6' 2", he certainly had an formidable figure. He was lean but perfectly muscled: a body women would die to touch. His shock of white-blond hair and chiseled jawbone made him appear several years older than his actual age. To a careful observer, his penetrating and stormy gray eyes contain too much darkness for a normal teenager to have. He clearly had an obvious control over magic. This dark power was barely concealed by a tinge of arrogance.

No. Draco Malfoy was certainly not a normal boy.

* * *

"Draco, be prepared to take your Dark Mark by the end of this week. Although they won't matter once you're finally in the Dark Lord's service, I expect you to finally beat Mudblood Granger's grades and Dumbledore's precious golden boy Potter at quidditch. I'm ashamed that you're losing to a mudblood and an asinine boy who constantly hides behind Dumbledore's robes," sneered Lucius Malfoy as he and Draco stood in a dark corner before the crimson Hogwarts Express.

"Yes father," Draco responded dutifully.

"Good. I will be checking on you." And Lucius turned and dissaparated from the platform with a loud crack.

With a sigh, Draco gathered his trunks and stepped onto the train only to run into the last person he wanted to see now.

"Drakeyyyyyyyyyy!!!!" a high-pitched voice squealed. The owner of said voice launched herself onto Draco and clung closely to his neck. "How was your summer? I missed you soo much Drakey! I was so bored and you never replied to my owls but I guess you were too busy with… you know," Pansy Parkinson simpered.

Draco gently pried off her fingers from his neck and not too subtly moved away from her.

"My summer was fine, thank you for asking. I have to report to the Heads compartment so I'll see you later," Draco civilly replied.

"Ohhh! Drakey!! I always knew you would be Head Boy! You're so smart and …just really smart. I'll save you a seat at dinner!!!!!" Pansy happily shrieked.

_Please don't_, Draco thought as he bitterly thought about his situation.

As the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune and empire, Draco was expected to find a Pureblood wife quickly and expediently. His mother and father constantly pressured him to just choose a wife from their inner social circle. Although Draco had blatantly refused to pursue pug-faced Pansy, his parents ignored his wishes and dropped hints to the Parkinsons about an impending nuptial.

Naturally, after that tidbit of information, Pansy began tailing and hanging onto Draco like a lovesick puppy.

Despite his obvious rejections of her advances, Pansy was not deterred. Not even, the common knowledge of the fact that he had, and continued to, sleep with the majority of the sixth and seventh year girls, had crushed Pansy's unrealistic dreams.

Resigned, Draco pulled out of his thought and entered the empty Heads Compartment. He sunk down onto the plush cushions and closed his eyes resuming his thoughts about the upcoming year.

_I really don't want to be some kind of pawn to a stupid maniac's plan. And yet, my own father who prizes purity of blood above everything bows down to a half blood who was once destroyed by a baby. This is absolutely ridiculous. Once I get the Dark Mark, my life will be hell. But, I can't not get it. That would be a self-inflicted suicide. Shit, what the fuck am I going to do? _

Draco was rudely awakened from his desperate train of thoughts by a petite brown haired girl.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mudblood," Draco quickly assumed his tough exterior.

"If it's isn't the amazing bouncy ferret," Hermione Granger snarled.

Draco scowled as he pointedly looked away from her. "I'm not in the mood for your incessant whining, so could you just go away, or shut up?"

Hermione glared at Draco for a millisecond before she flopped onto her own chair and pulled out a book.

Draco took this opportunity to quickly glance over Hermione. _Hmmm, she really grew into her figure this summer._ Her hair, no longer a bushy wad of tangled messes, fell down her mid back in gentle curls. Her deep chocolate eyes were offset by her clear and milky white complexion. She had a bit of a flat chest, but no one's perfect.

Hermione shifted a little, and Draco ripped his gaze from her face and assumed a sleeping position. Well, I'm already in this position, I might as well just sleep, Draco thought as he dozed off.

* * *

Once Draco's breathing steadied to a low and even beat, Hermione put her book down in her lap. She wasn't actually reading it; she just didn't want to do nothing in front of Draco. Plus, she had already memorized the textbook for her Arithmancy class. Gazing at Draco's sleeping form, she had a sudden urge to push back a crop of blond hair that had fallen between his eyes.

_He looks so innocent when he's sleeping. Too bad he's the exact opposite when he's awake. He's rather handsome if you can look past his less than appealing personality. He kind of reminds me of an angelic male model. Oh my goodness, you did not just think that Hermione Granger. Get a grip on yourself, he's Malfoy, the devil's spawn, the evil incarnate! _

Hermione blushed and quickly picked up her book again determined to ignore the unhealthy thoughts invading her mind.

The rest of the journey to Hogwarts was passed in silence.

* * *

While harry and Ron happily chattered with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan about quidditch, Hermione spent the time looking around the Great Hall at each house. With the impending war and Hogwarts as a huge target for destruction, parents were pulling their children out left and right. Susan Bones, a 7th year Hufflepuff, had gotten into a huge public fight just that morning on Platform 9 ¾ . Susan had flat out refused to go home and had apparated onto the train the second before it started moving. However, unlike Susan, many other students agreed to remain in the shelter of their homes.

Hermione noticed that every house seemed to be at least four people down except the Slytherin House. Glancing at the hated house, Hermione found herself witnessing a rather comical scene. Pansy had tried spoonfeeding Draco but Draco being…well Draco, pushed away Pansy's fork a little too roughly so that the mashed potatoes on her fork splattered directly onto her chest.

Hermione quietly chuckled at Pansy's attempt to look dignified while bearing an obviously wet stain on her too-tight robes.

When Hermione turned back to the conversation being held at the Gryffindor table, Harry was still animatedly discussing quidditch. However, Ron was staring dreamily at Hannah Abbott, a 7th year Hufflepuff.

Soon, Professor McGonagall stood up and the Hall quickly fell silent.

It was then that Hermione and the other students spotted 2 new additions to the staff table. Two, one woman and one man, had pure black hair with matching black eyes. There was a malicious glint in each one of their eyes as they cruelly smiled down at the students.

"I'd like to welcome you to another new year at Hogwarts. It is crucial that this year, we all band together. Divided we fall, but with hope and unity, we can and we will succeed." There was a deadly silence after Professor McGonagall uttered those phrases.

"We have a few new additions to our faculty this year. Joining us this year are Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Professor Amycus will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and his sister, Professor Alecto will be teaching Muggle Studies. I'm sure they will be fine substitutes for our dearly departed professors."

There was scattered applause for the well known Dark wizards.

"On a brighter note, please join me in applauding our new Headboy and Headgirl, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

The appluse was tumultuous particularly at the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables.

Hermione stood up beaming at the students and Draco fluidly rose from his chair flashing his notorious smirk.

At the end of the feast Professor McGonagall beckoned Hermione and Draco over and explained, "It is tradition that the Headboy and Headgirl have their private suite. Yours is on the third floor behind the statue of Gremlick the Great. You will be sharing the same common room and bathroom and your private bedrooms are across the hall from one another. This year, you are in charge of the Prefects and planning the balls. Good luck." With that, Professor McGonagall swept away.

Hermione and Draco nodded and headed toward their common room.

"Listen Mudblood, I'm not particularly pleased about the living arrangements. In fact, I'm downright disgusted by the fact that I have to live with vermin like you. However, I suppose there's nothing we can do about it. So let's get a few things clear: you will not bring your idiotic so called friends, Weasel and Pothead, around-"

"If Harry and Ron are 'idiotic' as you so nicely put it, what does that make Crabbe and Goyle? Braindead?" Hermione interjected. "And, who gave you the right to establish the rules? I have can have my friends over whenever I want them to come over. You have absolutely no authority over me. Why don't you just go-"

"Don't. Push. Me." Draco warned in a low voice. The clear power he had over the situation unnerved Hermione. But she was determined to stand her ground.

"Don' you push me. Why don't just compromise. You don't have any of your friends over, and I won't have mine over."

"Alright Mudblood. I'll humor you just this once. But be warned, if I see your precious golden boy near me, I can't be held accountable for my actions," smirked Draco.

"Likewise for your puppets."

Upon entering their common room, the two rivals parted ways to their respective rooms. The common room was relatively the same as the House commons but slightly bigger.

Hermione and Draco drifted off in an uneasy sleep. Plagued by nightmares, both barely slept at all by the time the sun peeked out from behind the horizon.

* * *

"Mione! Wait up! I need to talk to you about something," yelled Ron as he hurried down the hallway to Hermione. Well, this is certainly something new. Since when did Ron alone have something to tell me. Oh no, is it about Harry?

Red-faced and out of breath, Ron quickly caught up to Hermione.

"Hey, um, um well I was wondering if-if youwantedtogooutwithme?" Ron said in one quick breath.

"Sorry Ron, didn't catch that. What'd you say?"

"Oh sorry. Umm well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me," asked a clearly nervous Ron.

_He wants to go out with me? I don't understand, he's clearly in love with Hannah. He's had the biggest crush on her since third year. And he still looks at her like-like he's in love with her every day. I don't get it…But if he's asking me, I should say yes. Maybe that's why Harry and Ron always seem so distant from me. But I don't like Ron, like a brother, yes, but anything more is just plain gross. Ugh, what am I going to do? Maybe I'll say yes because it'll be like we're a united Golden Tr- _

"Uh, Mione? Are you, um, okay?" asked Ron hesitantly.

Hermione then realized that while she had been deep in thought contemplating Ron's motives, she was staring at Ron with her mouth hanging open and her eyes scrunched up.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Um, I'd love to go out with you." _Oh crap what did I just get myself into?_

"Oh. Great! Here I'll walk you to your class. What class do you have again?"

"Arithmancy," answered Hermione.

She slightly jumped when she felt Ron's rough and calloused hand firmly grasp hers.

"Oh well, isn't this such a pretty picture? The Mudblood and the Weasel together," drawled a low voice. Draco Malfoy smirked at the couple when Hermione and Ron wheeled around.

"Shove off Ferret," Ron angrily retorted. "You're jealous because girls would actually say yes to me if I ask them to be my girlfriend and that no one would even come within ten feet near you."

Draco merely raised his eyebrows at this blatant lie. With his mysterious brooding look and angelic face, Draco was easily the most sought after man in school.

"Jealous of a Weasel? That'll be the day. Unlike you, I don't need to pay someone to be my girl. I'm named the Slytherin Sex God for a reason," Draco responded.

Ron lunged at Draco but Hermione quickly grabbed the back of his robes just in time.

"Look Malfoy, just leave us alone. Go bother someone else," Hermione quickly said before Ron could make any rash decisions.

Draco just smirked and said as he turned around, "Do learn how to control that red headed beast of yours. "

Hermione stared at Draco's back as he gracefully and elegantly walked down the hallway with his shoulders squarely back and chin lifted as if he owned the school.

Ron was still muttering angrily under his breath when they reached Hermione's Arithmancy class. He quickly pecked her cheek and rushed off to Divination leaving a blushing Hermione behind.

She entered the classroom and was met with several stares from people who had just witnessed Ron's actions. Hannah in particular was fiercely glaring at Hermione but she suddenly realized what she was doing and morphed it into a weak smile.

_Jealous much?_ Hermione thought as she took a seat next to Lavender Brown.

After Arithmancy was over, Hermione was surprised to find Ron patiently waiting for her outside the class.

"Hey Lavender, hey Hannah," Ron nonchalantly greeted. He then bounded over to Hermione who was standing between the two girls and kissed right on the mouth.

Shocked, Hermione numbly followed Ron out not even noticing Hannah's penetrating glare direct at her back and Ron's mischievous smile plastered on his face.

* * *

In an isolated region of the Forbidden Forest, several miles away from the Hogwarts Castle, a small cabin was situated between two boulders.

"You incompetent fool of a wizard. You are worth less than a filthy Muggle. How could you have let someone destroy the diadem?!!" shrieked a dark cloaked figure. "You are to report to the Dark Lord of your failure," the figure spoke to a man with dark matted hair and bloody robes.

"How could this have happened? Your only task was to protect it, and you couldn't even do that. You're useless! The Dark Lord will not be pleased. Now, bring in your son before you leave."

The trembling figure before the menacing figure slowly bowed his head and backed out of the room.

"The general would like to speak to you now," he said to the young man who was pacing back and forth across the floor.

"Yes father. I will see you at Christmas."

Knowing that this was the last time he'll ever see his son again, the older man pulled his son for a rough hug and quickly let go.

"Good luck," he muttered before disapparating.

Shaking his head at his father's strange behavior, the boy entered the room his father had just been in.

"The war is dawning upon us soon. As a student at Hogwarts and a faithful follower, you have the chance to prove yourself to the Dark Lord. Your task is simple: to make Potter mentally weak, you must break up the trio. Do anything to pull Hermione Granger and Ron Weasely away from him. Do I make myself clear? You have two months."

"Yes sir. It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Ahh!! Who could the mysterious boy be?? And what's up with Ron's strange behavior? Keep reading to find out!!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you liked and what you didn't, also I could always use suggestions about the future of the story. I have a pretty solid idea of where I want to go with this story, but it doesn't hurt to hear more ideas.

Thank you to **Joucelin Hades** and **E-sap445** for being my first reviewers ever!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Oh my gosh, I'm sorry for the hugeeeeeeeeee delay. I had so much things to do: SATs, APs, SAT IIs, finals and blah blah blah. But I should be good after this Thursday which is my last final. THANK GOD! Junior year has ended! I'm done and I'm still alive!

Few things about this story: Dumbledore is dead but the entire Malfoy assassination plot never happened. Snape is still a spy but the rest of the Order (meaning Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc.) don't know why he's a spy. Hmmm let's see what else?? Oh, Harry and Ginny are very much together. Harry decided to screw the heroics and be a little bit selfish. Andd, that's it! Enjoy!

Please read and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 3

A week had passed since Hermione and Ron got together. Their relationship had not progressed any further than a solid kiss on the mouth and hand holding as they walk to class. Happily for Hermione, she found that with her newfound relationship was a gradual re-acceptance into the Golden Trio. She began to hang out more and more with Harry and Ron. And by hang out she meant doing things other than their homework.

It had been a very week for Hermione. She got her friendships back and despite the awkwardness between Ron and herself, she felt that with time, she could grow to like Ron in a romantic sense.

Hermione nervously checked herself in the mirror on Saturday morning. She attempted to smooth away flyaway hairs but eventually gave up when they continually popped right back up.

_Hermione don't be scared, it's just a date. You and Ron are going out now, it's only logical that you'd go on a date with him. Remember, don't be awkward. _

With a confident nod, Hermione picked up her sweater and purse and exited her room. She quickly glanced at Malfoy who was lounging lazily in the common room with his long legs propped up on the sofa's armrest. His pale blond hair slightly ruffled as he opened one sleepy eyelid.

"Aww, isn't this just adorable? Mudblood Granger all dressed up no doubt for her first date with Weaselbee at Hogsmeade," drawled Malfoy and subsequently shutting his eye again without even sparing Hermione a second glance.

"Shut it ferret, I don't have time for your insults," Hermione heatedly responded. "Why aren't you leaving for Hogsmeade? Don't you have another slut you need to shag or have you already gone through the entire female population who are lacking in dignity at Hogwarts?"

"I'm so touched that you know my social calendar so well. Truly, I appreciate your concern," Malfoy sneered. "But as a matter of fact, I think I'm going to just rest my weary bones today. All this hard work being head Boy is really starting to get to me," he said in an overdramatic tone.

"Oh please, we haven't even received any head duties this week."

"I know, but carrying around this badge is strenuous activity. Plus, the number of annoying first years asking me for directions that I had to scare off was enormous. Anyway, don't you have a date with the Weaselking to go to?"

Ignoring the last question, Hermione said, "You're supposed to be helping them not scaring them! Oh my god, how in the world did you become Head Boy? Why did you become Head Boy? You have neither the patience nor the intelligence to become one. I bet your daddy bribed som-" Hermione was about to continue with her rant when a sharp clink sounded by the window.

She saw a massive tawny owl holding a single slip of parchment in its beak. Hermione opened the window to retrieve the parchment but the owl snootily snapped at her fingers.

"The owl's for me. Don't touch it," Malfoy ordered. "Come here," he said to the owl.

Her curiosity piqued, Hermione shut the window slightly so that her hand could fit through but the owl could not. Quick as a snitch, her fingers yanked the note out of the beak before the owl could even blink.

"Aww, what doesn't Malfoy want me to see? Who could possibly want to talk to you? Is it a love letter from one of your slags, or is it a note from daddy dearest demanding that you bow down to Voldemort's every last whim? You always do what your daddy says don't you?"

In an instant, Malfoy shot up straight, his back rigid. His face displayed no emotion but his eyes contained a dark glint to it. Hermione began to think that her taunting had gone too far when she saw Malfoy's towering frame glare menacingly at her from several feet away.

"I'll say it one more time Mudblood. Give. It. Here." he threatened darkly.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" Hermione snarkily asked.

Before Hermione even knew what was going on, the parchment flew from her hands into M's outstretched fingers and she was slammed backwards into the window.

Completely dumbfounded, Hermione slowly got up from the ground and sputtered in disbelief, "You just did wandless magic. How did - what- where did you learn that? That's impossibly advanced magic."

To this Malfoy just responded, "Don't underestimate me." He swiftly turned to leave to his room.

Hermione stood there, unmoving, in a shell of shock. Hundreds of questions raced through her head at an alarming rate.

_How did he learn wandless magic? Where did he learn it? Why did he learn it? Is he training for the war? Are the Death Eaters traiing for the war? Does the Order know what kind of training the other side is doing? Does the Order even know what's going on at the other side? Why wasn't the Order training their own members? How will we be able to beat Voldemort if we don't match them skill-wise? What is going on? _

Hermione just stared blankly at the spot where Malfoy had just been before she realized that she was going to be late for her date with Ron. Flustered, she grabbed her wand and clambered out of the portrait still with thousands of thoughts going through her mind.

She ran into the Great hall to see Ron leaning on the door staring out at the sea of people gathered.

"Mione! There you are! I've been waiting for you. Where have you been?" Ron exclaimed from his position.

Hermione though for a moment about whether she should tell Ron about the entire Malfoy debacle that had just happened minutes ago, but she decided against it.

_I'll tell him and Harry when I get answers. _

"Oh sorry. You know Malfoy, he was hogging the bathroom."

"What a git, seriously if he ever bothers you, just tell me and Harry. We'll go and put him in his place." Ron gleefully offered.

Hermione laughed at this gesture that reminded her of days back when the Trio were as thick as thieves and said, "Thanks Ron, but I think I can take care of myself. But I'll keep your offer in mind for future reference. Anyway, where are we going?"

"Oh, I was umm thinking that we could go to Three Broomstick and grab some butterbeer or something like that?" Ron said in the form of a question.

"Sounds great! Let's go!"

Ron awkwardly reached for Hermione who slightly grimaced but quickly covered it up with a smile at Ron's sweaty palms but kept her hand there nonetheless.

They walked to Hogsmeade in silence until Hermione, in a desperate attempt to start a conversation said, "So, where are Harry and Ginny going today?"

"Oh you know, they're going to Zonko's to visit Fred and George and then they're going to Madamae Puddifoot's tea salon afterwards," Ron answered.

"That sounds nice," Hermione said.

"We can go there too if you'd um like. I don't really care," Ron said.

"What, oh no it's fine. Three Broomsticks sounds really good right now," Hermione quickly answered and the pair lapsed into silence once again.

Finally they reached Three Broomsticks which was packed with witches, wizards, and goblins. It took Hermione and Ron ten minutes before they were able to find a table smack dab in the middle of the restaurant.

Hermione sat down waving at Hannah, who was just barely managing to smile at her, Lavender, and Parvati, all of whom were seated right in front of Hermione and Ron. Ron turned at smiled at the three girls before turning back around, picking up Hermione's hand and kissing it.

Confused by this un-Ron like gesture, Hermione chuckled nervously and brought her hand down into her lap.

"Let's order some butterbeer shall we?" Hermione suggested. Ron ordered two butterbeers before launching into the prospects of the Gryffindor quidditch team this year.

"Cormac McLaggen is going to try out for keeper again, but I think I've gotten better this year so I doubt he's going to make it. He's such a bloody prick too. Dunno how anyone stands him." Hermione and Harry still had not told Ron that the only reason why he had made it as the Gryffindor keeper was because she confunded Cormac at the tryouts. The pair felt that to tell Ron would be to destroy any shred of confidence he had left. As Ron continued his speculations with dramatic hand gestures and his arms moving every which way, Hermione took the time to stare out the window at the passerbys and nodding and smiling occasionally to pretend that she was listening to Ron.

From the corner of her eye, Hermione spotted a shock of blond hair briskly walking into an alleyway. She'd recognize that hair and that strong arrogant gait anywhere.

_I thought he was planning on staying in today. But when has Malfoy actually been known for his honesty? I bet it's something to do with the letter. Damn it, why didn't I look at the letter before he took it away from me? Damn it. What is he doing now? _

Hermione spent the rest of her date distracted, not listening to a single thing that Ron said (not that she was in the beginning anyway).

* * *

After he heard the portrait door slam shut, Malfoy sighed a breath of relief and opened the letter with shaking hands.

**Hogsmeade, 12 pm**

Malfoy stared at the three words pondering how such a seemingly innocent letter could be so cruel and so frightening.

_Well, there goes my relaxing afternoon. _

With leaden bones, Malfoy put on his cloak and clutching his wand made his way out of his dorm.

"You're late" were the first words that greeted Malfoy when he stepped into the alcove of trees hidden away from the rest of Hogsmeade. A cloaked figure stood with his back facing Malfoy.

"Father," Malfoy nodded. "It is in fact 12 pm exactly."

The figure sharply turned around, revealing the snarling frame of Lucius Malfoy. "I did not come here to discuss how to read a watch properly."

"Then why are you here?" Malfoy asked nastily.

"Watch your tone boy. You forget whom you're talking to."

"I believe I'm talking to my father."

"Father," scoffed Lucius. "No son of mine would ever lose to a boy who's been hiding behind everyone's robes or consistently score lower than a mudblood."

Malfoy, accustomed to these jabs, kept silent.

Continuing on, Lucius said, "Our Lord has sent me to retrieve you for an emergency meeting. Now." With that, Lucius grabbed a hold of Malfoy's arm, turned, and apparated. Malfoy felt his innards climb up his throat and his throat squeezed until he could no longer breathe. But as soon as it began, the invisible force that compressed him, was suddenly released. The air felt much lighter and thinner where he was now. Malfoy looked down and had to suppress a gasp. Below him were white fluffy clouds and the spindly tops of evergreen trees.

"Where are we?"

"In the Albanian mountains. This location is our Lord's most recent acquisition," Lucius grinned. "The giants have given in. Not only are they on our side, but they've offered us many new locations for a potential headquarter."

"Don't you mean your side?" muttered Malfoy, under his breath. Unfortunately Lucius heard. His eyes glittered red in the rays of the sunlight, his lips curled upwards, and his nostrils flared.

"Are you implying that you're on the…other side?" he hissed slowly. "Because if you are, please do tell the Dark Lord. I'm sure Nagini will be pleased."

Malfoy and Lucius narrowed their eyes at each other before Malfoy eventually gave in to the pressure. With a satisfied nod, Lucius swept into the entrance of a cave. After walking through a maze of dimly lit tunnels, the pair merged into a great room with fire flames flickering against the smooth veneer of blasted stones. In the center, a small rectangular granite table with a bejeweled throne on one end was seated with several figures. Malfoy noticed that only Voldemort's closest death eaters were present.

"Sssit down young Malfoy. Lucius, by my side," hissed the albino figure in the throne. His red slits bore down into Malfoy's eyes as he bowed to Voldemort and then take his place between his mother and Antonin Dolohov. Lucius dutifully sat down to the right of the albino monster.

"My table ssseemss rather empty without Sseveruss and the Carrowss, but perhaps this may be a good thing. There iss a traitor in our midssst."

The table collectively gasped and clamors of outrage echoed throughout the cavern. The death eaters all began eyeing each other suspiciously.

"Quiet. I do not believe any of you would ever betray me which iss why I called you here today."

"Oh my lord, you know I would never do such a thing to you. You know I am faithful," Bellatrix Lestrange vehemently said.

"I know, Bella. I know. Ssomeone hass sstolen something very precciouss from me. Let me remind you all of what happened to the last fool who thought he could turn on Lord Voldemort. I did not think anyone would try to follow his example after what happened to him."

Malfoy shuddered when he thought about the man who was so brutally tortured and then begged for death only to be kept in a prison cell starving to death. Besides him, Narcissa was trembling but kept her face cool and collected. Malfoy itched to reach over to comfort his mother but had to restrain himself for fear of the consequences of showing any caring emotions in front of Voldemort. Damn Lucius! Neither he nor his mother deserved to be subjected to this life.

Malfoy was brought out of his angry tirade when Voldemort hissed, "Now young Malfoy, you would never betray me would you? If you recall our last meeting, you'll remember what is to become of the son of the traitor. I believe he was one of your acquaintances?"

"Yes, my Lord," Draco said, his heart slightly aching with remorse of his friend's fate.

"Vincent Crabbe. His father was a fool to think he could back away from a life he chose for himself. I have assigned Vincent with the task of getting rid of Potter's mudblood and the blood traitor Weasely but we all know he will fail and have to suffer the consequences." Voldemort cackled. "But down to businessss, you were brought here today because in a few days time, you will be one of us. Before long, you will one of my top death eaters, part of my inner circle."

Malfoy responded a moment too late. "I could not be more pleased, my Lord."

"Your hesitance says otherwise. Are you not pleasssed?" Voldemort hissed.

"My Lord, I could not be happier at this honor you've bestowed me." But Malfoy felt Voldemort prodding through his mind with a pointy needle. Skilled at occlumency, Malfoy quickly created thoughts of his father's happiness and his own happiness of becoming a death eater. Satisfied, Voldemort withdrew from his head.

"Good. However, Lucius I expected better from you." To Malfoy he said, "I have such high hopess for you. Do not fail me. You are dismissed."

The table got up and one by one each person bowed and disapparated. Malfoy felt his father's claws dig into his flesh as he dragged him outside. The two of the disapparated and reemerged into the alcove of trees in Hogsmeade.

"You idiot boy! You have disgraced me! Crucio!" Lucius snarled.

Prepared for what was coming, Malfoy shut his eyes and gritted his teeth bearing the excruciating pain in silence. Years of being subjected to the torture curese have not diminished its effects on him. Malfoy felt the raw pain slicing every bone, every tissue, every organ. His skin was scorching and the half moon dents on his palms where he had fisted his fingers began profusely bleeding. One more minute and he would have ended up like Neville Longbottom's parents, insane, mad, living at St. Mungo's. But years of practice on Lucius's part have made him an expert on giving the torture curse.

"If that ever happens again, your punishment will be much severe. Don't test me." warned Lucius. With a deadly crack, Lucius disappeared.

Malfoy's knees buckled and he fell onto the grass. He laid there for hours until he felt feeling creep back into his body again. By this time, the sun was just about to begin its descent. Groaning, Malfoy pushed himself up and slowly walked back to the castle.

* * *

"Where have you been??!" shrieked Hermione, her annoyance at Malfoy clouding the fear and curiosity she had felt earlier in the day. "We had a meeting with the prefects to discuss the upcoming ball and you weren't there."

At that moment, Hermione suddenly noticed how Malfoy was pale, paler than his usual pale self, how he leaned against the door as if he would topple over at any second, how his normally perfectly sculpted hair was now in a disheveled disarray.

"What happened, are you okay?" Hermione asked. She was surprised at her sudden concern for Malfoy's welfare but she chalked it up to the fact that she couldn't stand anyone being hurt even Malfoy.

At once, Malfoy straightened up his back and reassumed his arrogant stance. He stared defiantly at Hermione before ignoring her questions and responding, "Sorry about the meeting. Fill me in later."

For the second time that day, malfoy left Hermione completely and utterly bewildered.

* * *

Hii! I hoped you liked this chapter!! I don't know when I'll update again, but I have already written half of the next chapter. I'm going to camp next Sunday but I'll have my laptop with me. I should be able to update within the next two weeks.

Anyway, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like. Tell me everything and anything you thought of. Constructive criticism welcome! JUST REVIEWW! You see that little button right below this note, yea click it and make me happy!

A shout out to **Jocelin Hades** (I agree, Ron is a bleep) for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha mis amigos! Yes I do realize that I just combined two languages together (it was on purpose). Anyway, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a LONG TIME! But I was so busy with summer work and homework (I know, my teachers are so cruel that they give us work due in the MIDDLE OF SUMMER), and just stuff like that. I'm also beginning college apps, so WISH ME LUCK!

But anywhooo, ENJOY THE CHAPTER! I hope you all like it, if you have any suggestions at all, do send me a message or review or somehow get in touch me and TELL ME! I love love love love love love it when people tell me ways to improve and I do need lots of improvement. So, READ ON, MY FRIENDS, READ ON!

Ps. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Just the plotline 

* * *

Hogwarts continued in an uneventful pattern for a few weeks. Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies were brutal because of the Carrows' penchants for using human guinea pigs for demonstrations. Fortunately, none of the Golden Trio had yet to experience the public torture sessions. The students were piled with endless amount of homework and exams. Even Hermione was complaining about the amount of homework she had. With the additional work required by her position as Head Girl, she was completely overwhelmed with work. The only bright side to all this was that Malfoy and she had somehow reached a tentative truce. When they weren't at each other's throats, they were efficient in completing all the duties.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the library, finishing up her Herbology homework on senescent tubers, one Tuesday night when Ron and Harry approached her.

"Hey Harry, haven't seen you in awhile without Ginny permanently glued to you hip. Where is she anyway?" Hermione asked with a laughing twinkle in her eye.

Harry sheepishly grinned and said, "I'm actually meeting her in the common room but I thought I'd come see you with Ron for a bit. We really haven't had time to catch up."

Ron coughed (fakely) and Harry quickly added, "Well, now I've seen you, got to go, bye!" Harry dashed out of the library earning a disapproving glare from Madame Pince.

Hermione quirked her eyebrow. "Hmm, that was quick." She began feeling rather uncomfortable when Ron ungracefully plopped down besides her and draped a heavy arm around her.

"So…" she said nervously.

"Sooo…" he said back. Hermione looked at him quickly. Big mistake. As soon as he saw her, he began leaning in with eyes half lidded and a hopeful hangdog look on his face.

Jumping up Hermione lied, "Sorry Ron, I actually have to go meet Malfoy. Head business and all that fun stuff. She chuckled nervously and smoothed down her skirt when she stood up. "In fact, I'm probably late now."

"Uh well I don't think so Mione, I mean he's right there."

"What?" Hermione turned in the direction to where Ron was pointing and saw Malfoy sitting at a table in the opposite corner, feather quill tickling the bottom of his chin, with Blaise Zabini.

_Oh bugger it all. He had to choose TODAY to go to the library? I didn't even know he knew where it was. Ugh quick, think think think. _

"Oh well, umm, he probably forgot. Let me go get him. I'll see you later Ron!"

"I'll come with you," Ron offered quickly.

"No!" Hermione said too quickly. "I mean, thanks but I think I can handle the twitchy ferret by myself."

"No, it's fine. I'll come."

Left with no choice, Hermione reluctantly began walking to Malfoy's table with Ron. As she approached him, Malfoy turned to give her a withering glare.

"What do you want Mudblood?" snarled Draco. Beside him, Blaise stopped his quill scratching and looked up from his Muggle Studies essay.

"Oh perfect timing Granger! Professor Alecto gave us this essay for homework and I was just working on it. You know, I was actually beginning to question whether Muggles are as filthy and idiotic as they are said to be and you come along and instantly set my doubt to rest. If you're any representation of Muggles, they're far worse than I suspect," sneered Blaise.

"Oh good one Zabini, why don't you come up with something even more UNoriginal?"

"Gladly, how about-" Blaise was cut off.

"Enough," Malfoy ordered. The two immediately froze their argument. "Answer my question Mudblood."

Hermione was about to retort something about how she was not to be ordered around until she caught Malfoy's gaze. Her previous bout of bravado instantly wore off with one look at his expressionless face adorned with eyes full of malice and threat.

"I-uhh-I just wanted to remind you of our Heads meeting…now."

Malfoy's eyebrows slightly furrowed until he glanced at Ron's attack mode position and then he quickly glanced back at Hermione's half masked pleading face. A smirk formed wickedly across Malfoy's face.

"No. I don't think we have a Head meeting now. I'm quite sure it was actually set for later tonight," he said with a look of angelic innocence.

"Oh! So if the meeting's later, then let's go," Ron said to Hermione while glaring at the two Slytherins.

"No I can't Ron. Something urgent actually just came up that Malfoy and I need to discuss. McGonagall just talked to me this morning about it. So we really need to, um, go talk about it." Hermione widened her eyes as she said, "Now."

"No, Head business can wait for later. We can't do anything about this supposed 'urgent' matter now. So go run along and play with Weasel," Draco said condescendingly.

All through this exchange Zabini kept quiet and he suddenly put down his quill, folded hi arms behind his head, leaned back and said, "You know, I get this feeling that Granger doesn't want to hang out with the Weasel. Not that I blame her really, I mean just look at him."

Ron lunged forward and took an angry swipe at Zabini but Zabini casually dodged the blow by leaning his chair even further back so that now he was balancing precariously on the hind legs of the chair and calmly continued, "But, maybe it's just me, but I thought that people usually enjoy time with their significant others, even If he is a…" Blaise waved his hands trying to sum up Ron's entirety and finally settled on, "savage. Could there be problems in paradise?"

"None of your business," Hermione retorted flustered. "But Malfoy, we really need to discuss this-this-thing at the umm, the-the meeting."

"About what? I'm rather curious about this pressing issue. We've already finished planning the ball and we already finished the patrolling schedule and we finished the tutoring schedule as well. I really can't think of anything else to do until…until December."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" Hermione said exasperated. Professor McGonagall requested that we do some additional work regarding the ball. Listen, I don't need to be interrogated for trying to fulfill my duties as Head Girl. Maybe if you would spend a little more time helping out, we wouldn't be in this situation. We have a head meeting. NOW!"

Throwing Zabini a bemused look, Malfoy said directly staring at Ron's face, "Alright Mudblood, I'll humor you, just this once. Let's go have this supposed meeting of ours."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione said, "Sorry Ron, maybe tomorrow." Ron glared at her for a moment before his face softened and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione deftly turned her head so that Ron only grazed her cheek.

Hoping Malfoy hadn't noticed, she hurriedly turned on her heel and started walking toward the library doors. She could hear Malfoy's long strides next to her.

"Were you that desperate to get rid of the Weasel? Awww, what's wrong Granger? Weasel not meeting up to your standards?

"I have no idea what you're talking about Malfoy but do me a favor and keep your snide remarks to yourself. Why don't you just go and irritate someone else. I have neither the time nor the patience to hear your drivel," Hermione snarled heatedly.

Before she knew what was happening, Hermione felt cool stone through the material of her clothing on her back when she was forcefully shoved into the wall. Malfoy leaned down with a dark glint in his eyes, both arms pinning her on either side of her head, "You better watch your mouth Mudblood. The only reason I was following along with your ridiculous fake meeting was because I pitied you. I was doing you a favor but clearly my thoughtful action is unappreciated. Perhaps next time you come pleading desperately to me, I should just leave you alone in the company of your boyfriend. Consider this the end of our truce."

Malfoy maliciously glared at her once more and swiftly walked away, robes billowing royally after him.

Hermione gave an involuntary shudder after Malfoy rounded the corner. _That's the second time that I've been afraid of him. Snap out of it Hermione. He's just Malfoy, all things cowardly and childish._ But somehow, she wasn't able to convince herself of that.

* * *

Hermione and Malfoy kept up their war for about a week. They avoided each other as much as possible in class, in the commons, library, talking only when necessary and even then with as little syllables as possible. But when they did encounter each other, nasty comments were thrown, each one more hurtful than the other.

Hermione was complaining to Ginny one morning during breakfast in the Great Hall. "Everything's so inefficient now. I wish he's just get off his high horse. We can't even be in each other's presence for more than 30 seconds before we have to leave. I mean, granted I shouldn't have snapped at him so rudely after he had-I guess helped me? - but he was making such nasty remarks. I couldn't help myself."

"He's Malfoy, Hermione. What do you actually expect from-"

A flurry of owls flew in from the seemingly invisible windows of the Great Hall and one great tawny owl dropped a package into Hermione's goblet of pumpkin juice.

"_Tergeo_" Hermione said, siphoning off the pumpkin juice from her Daily Prophet. The front page headline caught her eye.

**DARK MARK CAST ABOVE FAMILY OF MURDERED MUGGLEBORNS**

Hermione caught her breath and proceeded to read the article. Fists clenched, knuckles white, and teeth gritted, Hermione looked up with tear brimmed eyes and whispered, "Voldemort murdered a family of nine. Nine. Seven child witches and wizards." Eyes shining with unshed tears, Hermione slowly stood up, shrugged off Harry's hand which had reached out to comfort her and walked out of the Hall. Her thoughts clouded with numbness and anger, she didn't see Malfoy climbing out of the portrait guarding the Head dorm and slammed right into him. Hermione, being lighter, fell to the ground.

"Right where you belong Mudblood," Malfoy sneered.

Staring him dead in the eye with pent up outrage and anger, Hermione got up.

"Where were you yesterday night huh Malfoy? Hanging out with all your Death eater friends? Did you have fun murdering those children, the parents? How old were the children? I forgot, were they all younger than 12 years old? You think you have so much power now that you're capable of taking advantage of helpless people? You think you should be feared because Voldemort sent you, his pawn, to do his dirty work for him? The article said the bodies of the family were bloody. Did you see the blood? What color was it? Was it any different from yours? Did you see mud and dirt? Was it disgustingly filthy? Do you feel proud for being a cold blooded killer? You're nothing but Death Eater scum."

Through her rant Malfoy stayed deathly silent. But now he spoke with enough malice and hatred to scare even the most stolid man.

"I am not a Death Eater."

"Prove it. Prove it then. Prove that you're not one of them."

"I have nothing to prove to you. I owe you nothing," Malfoy said quietly, enunciating each syllable, and strode away with hands clenched at his sides.

Breathing heavily, Hermione stormed up to her room where she locked the door. She let out an ear piercing shriek and blindly reached for her bookshelf. Tearing her books from the shelf, Hermione threw them every which way before she sunk to the ground with her back against the door, sobbing into her arms. After she had finished her heart wrenching confession through tears, Hermione gathered her books for class with a renewed sense of vigor and justice.

She made a vow to herself: she will avenge the family.

During class, the Carrows were unusually cheerful, going so far as to not giving the students any homework. Hermione had to physically restrain herself from attacking the both of them in each class. She was dreaming of ways to hurt them when she felt her bracelet burn up.

The bracelet had been given to her by the Order of the Phoenix as an inconspicuous means of communication. Order members had borrowed her idea of the galleons she had created for Dumbledore's Army two years ago. Every time they needed to relay the message of a meeting, the bracelet would heat up and a message would be etched on the inside of the bracelet. At the time specified on the inside, the bracelet would turn into a portkey especially made so that Order members who attended Hogwarts could leave. Ginny had a necklace whereas Ron and Harry wore watches.

Hermione looked at bracelet.

_12 am._

* * *

Promptly at 12 am, Hermione touched her bracelet, muttered the password incantation, and transported herself to the headquarters. Loud voices penetrated the kitchen walls and she instantly thought, well this'll be a fun meeting.

As she, Ron, Harry, and Ginny entered the room, the people quieted. Hermione observed the ashen faces of her fellow members and immediately knew something had gone terribly terribly wrong.

"Where's Shacklebolt?" Harry asked, eyes skimming the crowd before him. Everyone turned to stone. Not a muscle or limb moved an inch.

Hermione assumed the worst, "He was killed, wasn't he?"

Bill spoke up, "Dolohov and Shacklebolt somehow got into a duel at the Ministry. Shacklebolt was easily beating Dolohov but Lucius Malfoy joined forces with him. They killed him."

"And where were all of you during this time? How could you just let this happen?! I don't understand!" Ginny shrieked.

This time it was Moody who answered, "We arrived too late. By the time we got to the Ministry, Shacklebolt was dead and Malfoy and Dolohov gone."

Eyes burning, Harry said, "We need to move quickly. We can't let this lose control. We attack next week. I'm ready."

"We can't."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T?" roared Harry. "HOW MANY MORE OF OUR PEOPLE, OUR FAMILIES MUST DIE BEFORE WE ACT? HOW MANY?"

"Harry, you have to understand, we cannot. Voldemort has made the manor practically impenetrable."

"So we bring them out on the field."

"You know we can't do that. We're outnumbered in the field. They have dragons, giants, trolls, dementors at Voldemort's beck and call. They know numerous dark magic spells. Out on the field, we'd be crushed like little bugs."

"So then what've we been doing? We need to train, we need to do something. We can't just sit and wait! Why do they have so much and us so little? We need to take action somehow!" Ron argued.

Harry asked right after, "What do you mean by impenetrable?"

Ignoring Ron's comments, Moody focused his attention on Harry's question. "Voldemort has made it a little game to penetrate the Manor's shields. He's set up a-I guess you can call it- maze, a cursed maze for anyone who wishes to enter. There are many steps to deactivating this curse and those who tried and break it ultimately failed. We sent our curse breaker to work on these shields but sadly he met a gruesome end. Voldemort has a layered convoluted network of shields. Even if we were to break the curses guarding the outside of the Manor, it's impossible to get to the room where Nagini and Voldemort are. All in all, we wait until we can figure this out."

"So we wait? We wait while more people are dying? We wait while Voldemort slowly corners us?"

"Harry, I understand your frustration, but you must understand that while we don't know anything about Voldemort's defense mechanisms, we're incapable of doing anything. That's what our spy is working on but it's difficult without raising suspicion. She only knows bits and pieces of the plan."

"Who is our spy? It's hardly fair we don't know who she is. Is it even a she? How do you know she's reliable?"

"I can admit that our spy is female but as to who she is, I cannot reveal her identity. That was part of our deal. She gives us information and we keep quiet about her true self. But I can tell you that she is being absolutely truthful. She took a Veritaserum test and passed with flying colors. I am sure of her allegiance and loyalty."

* * *

Hermione returned to her room at around 4 am after concluding a very unsatisfactory meeting. Few answers were given and more questions were raised. It seemed to her that the Order was not doing anything to help.

Hermione got lost in her thoughts on the couch in the common room when the portrait door opened and Malfoy stumbled in.

The two both stood stock still when their eyes connected.

Malfoy opened his mouth but then shut it.

Hermione stared at him in horror.

Malfoy swayed in his spot.

Hermione stood still.

Malfoy collapsed.

"Oh my God"

* * *

Darlings, I do hope you liked it.

Shout outs to Joucelin Hades, BroadwayNightOwl, AtypicalKiwi for reviewing! You guys are the best!

Ps. Just a little pet peeve of mine, if you do put this story on alert or anything like that, the least you can do is leave a review. Tell me what you liked! And especially what you didn't like!

Reviews = Love

xoxo abski


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any of its characters. I know, sad right? I wish I did.

HELLLLLLLLLOOOO MY DEAR READERS! This update came abnormally quick, I'm kind of weirded out right now. Anyway, to business…many many many thanks to all who story alerted/favorite! You guys are the coolest butttttttttt not as cool as the people who reviewed!

Shout outs to:

**Wild'flowerr:** Thank you!!! I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!

**Joucelin H:**Yeah, Draco can be abusive sometimes but don't worry Hermione will eventually (soon actually) learn how to stand up for herself. Read on to find out…

**K00K:** Thank you!!! I know, a nice Draco is really….*shudder*….just not cool. I'm glad you think I'm portraying Draco accurately. I'm still worried about how "mean" I should make him without it being way too cruel. I'll just see how it goes. And I am keeping your suggestion for a beta reader in mind. Keep reading!!

ENJOY!!!

***

Hermione stood still watching Malfoy's tall frame crumple to the ground, eyes wide and mouth gaped open in shock. A loud thud, signifying that Malfoy had met the hardwood floor, broke Hermione's trance like state and she snapped to action.

"Wingardium Leviosa," she muttered, levitating Malfoy to the nearest couch. She gently laid him down and quickly examined his body. She first checked his pulse to make sure he was alive and when she felt that faint dum-dum, Hermione let out a breath of relief and turned her attention to the rest of him.

"Jeez Malfoy, what have you done?" she breathed.

The front garments of Malfoy's entire body were covered with both dried and still sticky blood. Smears of crimson slashed across the hollows of his cheeks and his forehead. Malfoy's lips were swollen and bleeding as were his long pale fingers. Deciding that the amount of blood on his clothing seemed much greater than that on his face, Hermione nimbly and quickly took off Malfoy's cloak and unfastened the buttons of the collared shirt he wore underneath.

Though this was hardly the appropriate time, Hermione couldn't help notice the conspicuous six pack that Malfoy had nor the smoothness of his chest. Under the lighting of the common room candle chandelier, Malfoy's marble like bare chest glistened. It was exactly like how Hermione had imagined it to be (not that she ever did spend any of her time thinking about Malfoy's bare body…) - firm, smooth, pale as an icicle, and completely unblemished.

_Wait…unblemished?_ Hermione's eyes swept over Malfoy's flawless top. She could not find a single scratch or bruise…absolutely nothing. Hermione checked the shirt again. This time, now that she wasn't as frazzled as she had been before, she noticed that there was a lot less blood on the shirt than there had been on the cloak; even the color of the blood on the shirt was a dried brown outline to a faint red blotch. Puzzled she brushed open the shirt again to look at his body…clean, not a spot of dirt or blood tainted Malfoy's skin. Frantically she glanced at Malfoy's pants; perhaps he had suffered from fatal injury on the lower half of his body. Nothing.

_But his face had been bleeding and his lips and his hands. How could this be? I don't understand._ Hermione redid the buttons and ties of Malfoy's clothes and stared confusedly at his still figure. She absentmindedly cleaned the blood from his face and fingers and clothing. The scratches on his lip and hands had been barely bleeding.

Where did all the blood come from? The truth slammed Hermione with such a force that she couldn't breathe for a moment. Nausea churned in her rolling stomach.

_**It wasn't Malfoy's blood. **_

Burning with suspicion and fear at the answer, Hermione tentatively reached to roll up the sleeve of Malfoy's left arm. She trembled with anxiety and though she knew what she would find, Hermione naively hoped that Malfoy's upper forearm was as bare as his chest. She had rolled up the sleeve one quarter of the way when Malfoy's right hand shot out and grasped her wrists tightly. Hermione jerked up and spun her head around to meet the very angry eyes of Malfoy.

"Don't touch me," he rasped. "What are you doing?"

It took awhile for Hermione to find her voice in light of what she had just discovered.

"What am I doing?" Hermione whispered, still in shock and disbelief. "What am I doing? I was helping you. I saw you come in covered in blood and then you fainted. Right by the door. I was helping you. I was worried. But it wasn't your blood. IT WASN'T YOUR BLOOD." By the end of her little speech, Hermione's voice had crescendoed into a loud shriek.

"WHOSE WAS IT, MALFOY? Whose blood was it? Because it certainly wasn't yours."

"I never asked you to help me; you did that of your own volition. What you discovered is what you deserve for sticking your nose in other people's business," Malfoy angrily retorted.

"You say you aren't a Death Eater, yet you've always covered your arms. Show them to me. SHOW ME THAT YOU'RE NOT ONE OF THEM! You said that you weren't with such hatred, such malice and resolution. I believed you. I believed you were telling me the truth. But you weren't were you? You're. Just. Like. Them."

Malfoy stiffened at Hermione's words.

"For all you know, I could be or I couldn't be. As I said before, I have nothing to prove to you. I owe you nothing. You can either choose to trust me or not and I still say that I am not-"

"Trust?" Hermione dryly laughed. "I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, Malfoy."

"Well then, you've made your decision."

"You know what I'm actually angry about right now? Not that you were probably off torturing some innocent people. No, I'm angry at myself because I was worried about you. I was concerned for your safety and livelihood, so much so that I could hear my heart pound when I untied your blood-soaked cloak. But why should I have been? You've shown me absolutely nothing but hatred and disgust from day 1. I just thought- foolishly thought- that perhaps I had misunderstood you. I was actually starting to believe that you weren't a death eater since you so 'passionately' declared that you weren't so many times. I was prepared to give you another chance even as you continually treated me with contempt and the occasional abuse. But now I see that I shouldn't have bothered. You're nothing but a disgusting Death Eater."

Hermione stared at Malfoy's stony face with disappointment and hurt etched in every contour of her face, imperceptibly shook her head once, closed her eyes with a pained look and silently climbed up the stairs.

Behind her, Malfoy's usually collected façade broke for only an instant when a troubled and almost guilty look crossed his face. But he too, with a groan and a wince, lifted himself to a standing position and carefully made his way up the stairs to his room.

***

Hermione awoke that morning with an ear splitting headache. Stretching, she recalled everything that had happened a few hours earlier. Her anger returning back in full force, Hermione prepared for class slamming her books into her bad, muttering under her breath something about a foul brained ferret death eater. She stomped her way down the stairs. Hermione was so wrapped up in her thoughts about Voldemort and Harry and the Horcruxes and on top of those, Malfoy, that she didn't notice the object of her musings sitting on the couch smirking amusedly at her little show.

"Gee Granger, frustrated much?" Malfoy drawled.

Hermione snapped her head up and eyed his flawless form with fury. Immediately, all the emotions she had felt that morning flooded back to her.

"You have no right to talk to me. I don't associate myself with death eaters," she hissed.

Malfoy sighed.

"Obviously you're not in the mood for small talk so I'll just cut to the chase. Listen, I know what you saw yeste-I mean, this morning, but I'm really not a death eater. And I don't know why I am defending myself yet again, but here I am."

Hermione stared at him for a second and then she exploded.

"I can't believe the gall you have, I mean the nerve you must possess for you to just stand in front of me telling me that YOU ARE NOT A DEATH EATER. Do you really think that I'll believe you? After everything, do you honestly think that you've given me a single reason to trust you? Have some dignity, at least own up to your actions. I always knew that you were a death eater. Why don't you just admit it, it's not like I can do anything about it, everyone already thinks that you are one. Aren't you proud to be Voldemort's little puppy? Running around doing his bidding whenever and whatever? You know, with the amount of effort you put in convincing me that you aren't a death eater, I'm starting to think that you don't like Voldy all that much but we all know that that's quite impos-"

"GRANGER! Listen-" Malfoy tried to interrupt. However Hermione just kept her rage going.

"-sible. Have a little self-respect why don't you? Since you are a death eater, don't lie about it. JUST TELL THE TRUTH!" Hermione's voice ringed out. She took a deep breath, worn out by her spiel.

"You're talking to me about self-respect? You think I'm the one with no dignity? Well Granger, why don't you just LOOK IN THE MIRROR! You're prancing around as Weasel's girlfriend when he is so conspicuously pining for that Hufflepuff bint! And the funny thing is, you know exactly why Weasel asked you out. You knew that he was just USING YOU and you don't do anything about it! You just stand there pretending that everything's absolutely dandy. Are you really that desperate?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. You know nothing about me," Hermione shot back.

"No Granger, I know a lot more than you," Malfoy said. He picked up his bag and walked out of the portrait hole. Once he was gone, Hermione sunk down on one of the couches and buried her head in her hands.

_He's right. I know Ron's just after Hannah Abbott. I'm being such a hypocrite. Ugh, I hate it when Malfoy's right. Why am I doing this to myself? I'm going to end it. Today. _

Suddenly another thought triggered in her mind, _Wait, if the blood wasn't Malfoy's, why did he faint?_

***

The mystery of Malfoy's fainting performance clouded Hermione's every sense as she walked dazedly around Hogwarts after classes ended in search of either Ron or Harry.

_It could have been some sort of initiation. Maybe he isn't a death eater yet. Voldemort probably tortured him first as a part of his initiation. That was why he had blood on his robes! His task had been to –to-to hurt someone._ Hermione gave a violent shudder, closing her eyes trying not to think of what monstrous thing Malfoy had been forced to do.

She was still thinking about Malfoy when she finally spotted Ron's familiar tuft of bright red hair by the lake. Hermione started walking toward him readying herself for the confrontation when she saw Ron…and Hannah with their lips fused together. She stared at the sight stupidly for a few seconds before comprehension dawned in on her. All intentions of civility flew out the window.

"Ron," Hermione said sweetly. "Can you please detach yourself from Hannah for a few moments? I'd like to talk to you."

Hannah and Ron jumped apart at this sudden intrusion. Ron paled considerably turning into an ashen gray. On the other hand, Hannah turned red and began fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Now please."

This statement seemed to do the trick for the pair of caught lovers.

"H-H-Hermione! Hermione, w-wh-what are you doing here? I-I swear it's not what you think. I-I didn't-" Ron hastily stuttered.

"Ron, please, spare me the clichés. I just want to talk to you. If you please, Hannah…" Hermione managed to retain the sickly saccharine look on her face as she politely waited for Hannah to leave.

"Umm, I-I guess I'll see you later Ron. Hermione, I-I'm really sorry-" muttered Hannah.

"It's no matter, I just really need to speak with Ron."

Hannah nodded and then scampered up the lawn back to the castle. Hermione gazed at her retreating figure for a moment and then turned back to Ron. The sight that greeted her was beyond comical. By this time Ron's face had turned practically green, his hands were wringing his shirt, and his feet were shuffling nervously. He glanced up at Hermione's expressionless face and opened his mouth to say something but then changed his mind and closed it again.

Sighing at his obvious inability to talk, Hermione decided to start the conversation.

"So, you and Hannah huh?"

"Please Hermione, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, she was just there and then I don't know what happened. We just-just k-kissed and then-I promise to never to do it again. Please, I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean it," Ron stumbled his way through his apology speech.

Hermione was amazed at his absolute idiocy. He should at least confess that he liked Hannah. She could have remained friends with Ron had he simply told her the truth but the fact that he promised her something that he CLEARLY intended to break was the last straw. Hermione had had it with boys and lies.

"You know what Ron? I went searching for you with the intentions to break up amicably with you. But now that you've blatantly LIED TO MY FACE, I'm not so sure anymore."

"No, H-H-Hermione, I-I pr-promise-"

"No, you don't. YOU USED ME FOR YOURSELF. YOU LIKE HANNAH, I get it, you do and you used me to make her jealous. I wouldn't have minded-I would have AGREED to be your girlfriend if you had just TOLD ME you were going to use me. I am-I mean- _was_ your friend and I would've have gone along with your plan. BUT YOU LIED TO ME AND NOW YOU'RE LYING TO ME AGAIN DESPITE THE FACT THAT I CAUGHT YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS. I TRUSTED YOU!"

Hermione's voice cooled down to a disappointed whisper. "I trusted you to always be the one who was at least honest with me. I'm not mad that you cheated on me. I really couldn't care less because I don't harbor any romantic feelings for you, and I guess in that way, it's my fault for entering this 'relationship' on false pretenses. But I'm mad at you because YOU don't trust ME enough to tell me the truth. What happened to our friendship?"

"Hermione, I-I'm s-sorry. I should've t-told you from the beginning. But I thought that you-you-you wouldn't want to do this. I'm really sorry, I wouldn't have done it-"

"Save it Ron. I don't even know if I believe that you're sorry."

"I AM! Hermione, I AM sorry!"

"Stop it Ron," Hermione said forcefully. "Just stop it. I'll come around when I'm ready to trust you or Harry again."

"H-Harry? Harry- h-he didn't have anything do with this."

"Oh please, like he didn't know?" Hermione raised an eyebrow on her extremely disbelieving face. Ron's sudden stutterings answered her question.

Hermione turned around and followed the path that Hannah had taken up to the castle.

***

Gee, two confrontations in a day. Can I just have a break please?

In that one day, Hermione had managed to lose her two closest, well her two only, friends, and gotten on Malfoy's bad side-not that she had ever been on his good side but now it was just that much worse. She suddenly remembered that she still had to find out why Malfoy had fainted when he came in that morning. She had her suspicions but she wanted to confirm it directly from the source. He wasn't likely going to tell her obviously, but Hermione figured she could pick up little hints based on his demeanor and what he DOESN'T say.

Whatever, I'll do it…later. I just need to go somewhere else unfamiliar right now. The Room of Requirement!

Hermione briskly walked to the Room of Requirement's disguised entrance and thought, I need a place where I can forget everything.

The door materialized into a gated entrance. She wrenched it open and stepped inside. Gazing at the plush couches and two canopy beds, Hermione finally saw the thing she really needed but hadn't thought of. She was so caught up with the piano's mahogany beauty that the fact that there were two beds barely registered with her.

Hermione reached out her hands and nimbly lifted the piano lid. Her fingers lovingly grazed the tops of the keys before pressing one solitude 'C' key. The note sung richly in the room. She sat down on the bench and just let herself go.

The melody flowed through her and her fingers played on their own.

Ron…Malfoy…Harry…horcruxes…blood…Lord Voldemort…torture…all dissolved into nothingness.

After about 10 minutes of playing, Hermione ended the song and bowed her head onto the music holder.

Applause suddenly rang out.

Hermione whirled around in her bench, eyes frantically searching every dark corner for the source. There was someone else in the room!

"I gotta say Granger, I never took you for a pianist."

***

What instrument do you play?


	6. Author's Note

Hi peeps!

Bad news blues: I'm afraid I have to suspend this story for awhile. I'm in the midst of chaotic college applications and AP classes and five gazillion projects. I will definitely definitely definitely continue As Time Goes By. I'll probably resume writing in January. I'm so so so sorry that I have to do this. I'm disgustingly upset but I just have way too much on my platter even without this story. But please stick with me until January! I want to thank everybody who reviewed, put me on alert, or favorited me. THANK YOUUUU! You guys are the absolute best!

Mucho amor,

abski


	7. Chapter 6

Well hello my dear readers! Yes I know that I said I wouldn't post anything up until January, but I really couldn't resist. I'm so stressed out by stupid applications (seriously, why do colleges need THREE essays?!) so I decided to take my mind off things by writing. Anyway, I hope you all had a lovely lovely Thanksgiving. Hopefully none of you are in a food induced coma. This time I really won't be updating until January so I'll miss Christmas (my favoritest holiday ever!) and New Year's, so MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Anyway, you don't know how lovely it was getting emails from fanfiction saying that people have reviewed/story alerted/favorite my story. I mean I just got a story alert yesterday! It makes me all warm and fizzy inside. So anyway, **READ AND REVIEW!**

***

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" Hermione said harshly. "Where are you? Come out!"

Malfoy's smirking face emerged from the dark corner of the room.

"W-wh-what are you doing here? This-this isn't possible! How'd you get in here?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Malfoy's face instantly darkened. "As a matter of fact Mudblood, I was already here when you rudely interrupted my nice and peaceful solitude. I believe the question should be, what are _you_ doing here? What did you think when you came here, 'oh I need a place where I can irritate Malfoy even more than I already have'? Well congratulations, you succeeded," Malfoy said snidely.

Letting her inherent curious nature override Malfoy's obvious contemptuous tone, Hermione practically bubbled with excitement. "Wait! Malfoy just think for a moment! This shouldn't be possible! It's unheard of. I've never read anything about this occurring before. Well I guess it's because no one has really ever written anything about it except for a brief mention in passing. But still! What did you think of? Interesting isn't it? An unintentional meeting between two people who…clearly don't want to meet. So what did you think of Malfoy? "

"Why are you so eager to know?"

"I just explained it to you! Imagine all the possibilities that could happen! This could be really useful knowledge. If people can unintentionally meet then maybe the Order…" Hermione gently trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

Malfoy drew her back when he said, "Why are you surprised? Isn't this what your precious Dumbledore's Army did last year?"

"No that's completely different because the meeting was planned and everyone specifically thought of going to the DA meeting. I wanted a place where I could just forget my crappy day and clearly that wouldn't you, Malfoy."

"I'm honored really" came his dry remark.

"This is so strange! But really, Malfoy, what did you think of?"

"What makes you think that I'll help you?"

With a petulant stamp, Hermione let out a slightly suppressed shriek.

"You're acting like a child. You are such an arsehole."

"So I've heard," Malfoy responded calmly.

Now momentarily derailed from her quest to figure out the mystery of the Room of Requirement, Hermione stepped closer, an angry glint in her eyes.

"Why do you always do this? You always insist on turning everything into a fight. Why can't you even try to be civil for once? I mean, this isn't even about this room anymore. You just refuse to cooperate with me on anything. You can even ignore me! Don't talk to me, don't even acknowledge me. I don't even care anymore! Just stop bothering me!"

"I'm the one bothering you?" Malfoy asked with a sardonic grin.

"Yes," Hermione replied shortly.

"As I recall, you're always the one just has to stick your nose where it doesn't belong. You're the one who always starts hissing tantrums because you thought that I was conducting unsavory business that didn't match up to your oh so holy virtues. You're the one who always initiates these conversations. You're the one who claims to want a truce but then always end up breaking them."

"I do not beg! You're the one- you know what? I'm- I'm just so tired of fighting. I fought the entire day. First with you and then Ron and then you again and I really can't handle it anymore. So you win, okay?" Hermione said wearily, the day's events finally catching up to her. She sunk down on a plush couch that had suddenly appeared before her.

"It was never a competition Granger." Malfoy settled himself into another couch that appeared opposite of Hermione's.

"What, back to Granger now? What happened to Mudblood?"

"Don't push it, I might just change my mind."

"Whatever Malfoy."

The pair sat in silence for awhile, each thinking about their respective days.

"Malfoy?"

"9 minutes and 51 seconds."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"9 minutes and 51 seconds," Malfoy repeated."Tthat's how long you were able to keep your mouth shut."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh shush. I just have a question."

"What is it?"

"Are you-I mean, were you telli-never mind. Forget it."

"Just spit it out, I promise I won't Avada you. I can see the question eating your face up." Hermione grimaced at the bad imagery.

"You'll get mad. Well you're mad 90% of the day so I suppose this would just be filling up that quota right?" Hermione chuckled at her own wit. Malfoy just rolled his eyes and moved so that he was lying flat on his back on the couch with his left arm slung over his eyes.

"Granger."

"Are you a Death Eater?" Hermione saw Malfoy's stiffening form and hurried to continue, "I mean you said you weren't but then this morning-the blood-and you fainted, and it just doesn't make any sense. I want to believe you but I just can't. I mean you're Lucius Malfoy's son and he's-you know-and you know how to do wandless magic! I only learned that last year, and it was by myself. Either you did that or someone trained you and - well I just don't understand you."

Malfoy rubbed his face, eyes still closed and bitterly said, "Lucius is a bastard, his existence has no bearing on who I am." Then he softened into a threatening and somewhat resigned tone. "You're unfortunately perceptive. Trust me, it's better that you don't understand me."

"But-"

"Leave it Granger."

Hermione wanted to protest but wisely decided to remain silent.

"So what happened between you and Weasel? Did you finally decide to chase after your lost dignity?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Hermione replied icily. Then with a sigh, she continued, "As hard as it is to believe, you were right Malfoy. For once. I was making a complete fool of myself for what? I mean, Harry and Ron clearly had no qualms about lying straight to my face or excluding me from everything. What made me think that just going out with Ron would change any of that? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Ugh, I was just being so naïve."

"Whoa there Granger. Just because we've retreated into this semi-quasi-truce doesn't mean that we're friends or that you can suddenly confide in me," Malfoy said.

"Ughh, Malfoyyy." Hermione slunk back into her couch and placed a cushion over her face. She said something but only muffled noises came out.

"Granger, I can't hear you when you're eating feathers," Malfoy responded amusedly.

Hermione removed the pillow from her face and placed it behind her head.

"You are just incorrigible Malfoy. I truly give up on you."

"Thank goodness."

Not the answer she was expecting, Hermione frowned and glared at Malfoy's glowing blond head.

"Stop staring at me Granger. I can feel your eyes burning holes into my head."

"Well then say something!"

Malfoy cracked one eye open, smirked, and said, "So, the Golden Trio is now more like the Gilded Trio? I knew you three were too sickeningly perfect to be true."

"You are not helpful at all," Hermione said exasperated.

"Well what'd you expect? We were just mortal enemies this morning. Well technically only you think we're enemies since you're so convinced that I'm a Death Eater. But who knows? Maybe I'm not one and still a bad guy. What do make of that hmm Granger?"

"I told you, I've given up on solving your mystery. You're such an enigma and you give such convoluted answers. Plus, my brain is too fried and I'm too physically and emotionally drained to exert any more effort. "

Malfoy smirked.

***

_Shoot, shoot, sugar nuggets. I'm going to be so late. Carrow's going to kill me. Literally. _Hermione raced out of her room. She struggled to put her socks on while hopping down the stairs to the Head Commons.

Malfoy was already reading the Daily Prophet at the kitchen table while nursing a mug of coffee .

"What are you doing? We're going to be so late! Shit, Carrow's going to kill us. Well not you obviously, but I know he'd use any excuse to torture me," Hermione said frantically while running around the room collecting her textbooks and homework.

"Where's my quill? Malfoy have you seen my quill?"

"It's already in your bag."

"Wha-oh, huh, how'd it get in there?"

"Maybe because you put it there."

"Not appreciating the sarcasm," Hermione snapped. "Where's my Defense textbook? Oh it's in my room. Shoot!" She dashed upstairs, grabbed the textbook on her night table, and climbed back down the stairs.

"Okay, all ready."

"Nope, not quite Granger," Malfoy said with a smirk. "Your shoes."

Hermione quickly glanced down at her feet and sure enough, she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"Dammit!" She sprinted back upstairs and put on her shoes.

"Okay, I really think that I'm ready now. Am I missing anything?"

"Not that I can see."

With a nod, Hermione started running to the portrait entrance. She paused as she opened the door, "Well, aren't you coming Malfoy? We're already late."

Malfoy gave Hermione a close lipped smile and said brightly, "Nope, class was canceled."

Hermione dropped her bag with a loud thunk and stared, mouth gaping open. "Are you serious Malfoy? You are such a vindictive and evil little FERRET!"

"Hey hey, I resent that characterization. It was fun seeing you all frazzled. Did you know your hair gets really frizzy when you yell? And then it calms down when you stop. I swear it has a life of its own." Malfoy shuddered at the thought.

"You are so immature Malfoy," Hermione muttered. "Anyway, why was class canceled?"

A clouded expression crossed Malfoy's face but was quickly replaced with blankness. "Let's just say Voldemort has all his Death Eaters a bit preoccupied."

"What? What happened?" Hermione swiped the Daily Prophet from Malfoy and sped through the headlines.

"Granger, you're not going to find what they're doing in there. It's a rather…secretive operation."

"So how do you know?"

"Because it's happening at the Manor," Malfoy said, clearly troubled at this thought.

"At the Manor, at the Manor. No!" Hermione gasped. "Voldemort's strengthening his little cursed maze of shields isn't he?" At that Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth. _Shit, Malfoy doesn't know we know. Shit. _

Malfoy smirked at Hermione's horrified expression. "Don't worry Granger, I won't tell a soul about what you just revealed. It won't be a surprise anyway. It's not like Voldemort's hiding his game. No, he wants the Order to know what he's doing to the Manor. Can't you see? He's challenging you."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed together. "But why? I don't understand."

"Because he likes to know that he's unbeatable. No one knows what curses he's put around the area. He's daring those dumb enough to try and penetrate the Manor. Well, your Order really wasn't that smart when it sent that poor curse breaker over. He didn't even manage to make it past the first layer of curses. And those were the easiest."

"So what is Voldemort doing now? Why are the Carrows and the others at your house now?"

"The Manor is not my home," Malfoy answered coldly.

Hermione blinked and said slowly, "I'm sorry. I meant what are they doing at the Manor right now."

Malfoy, ignoring Hermione's confused expression, replied, "Voldemort's next plan, whatever it is, requires sacrifice. All his Death Eaters are now tied to the Manor."

"What? What does that even mean?" Hermione asked, now even more bewildered at the whole situation.

"You're supposed to be smart Granger. I've given you enough information. Figure it out," Malfoy responded.

Hermione frowned in concentration but eventually another thought overtook her mind. "Speaking of giving information, how do you know about all this Malfoy? And why are you even telling me?"

"Well the Order is going to find out anyway. No harm in telling you early. Plus, I'm only telling you about the Death Eaters' roles in this new development. I'm not even explaining what it does to any invaders."

Hermione quickly interjected, "So what does it do?"

Malfoy bemusedly looked at her. "Nice try Granger. Next time try and be a little more subtle. Anyway, just because I'm not a Death Eater, doesn't mean I'm not somewhat influential or important in some way. I do know all this for a reason. As to why they actually trust me, I'm still trying to figure that out," Malfoy ended with a wry laugh.

Hermione was shocked. "You-you're so careless with this information. Aren't you worried about what will happen to you if they find out what you're actually doing? Or feeling?"

Malfoy shrugged, "What can I say? I put on a convincing act."

"But I still don't understand. Then why are you even telling me this? You're on his side, but at the same time you're not. Who exactly are you playing for?"

"Like I said Granger, it's not like this information is top secret. Everything that is top secret, I'm not sharing so what's the harm? You asked a question, I answered it. I'm not lying but I'm not telling the whole truth. I'm not on a side. I'm playing for myself."

"You are one confusing heck of a person Malfoy."

Again, Malfoy shrugged. "I'm really not. Just think of me as a self-serving selfish asshole. Thar'd be accurate enough."

Hermione just stared at him with a disbelieving look on her face. "You're unbelievable you know that? Unbelievable."

"I know, that's what all the ladies say."

Hermione just scoffed at this sudden change in tone and sat down across from Malfoy at the table. Her hand darted out to grab Malfoy's cup of coffee and took a big gulp. Malfoy raised his eyebrow at this uncharacteristic behavior. After she put the mug down, Hermione imitated Malfoy's shrug and said, "What? I was thirsty. Because of you, I didn't even have time to make my own cup. You know, you were being really mean."

"You mentioned something along those lines already."

"I know, I'm just emphasizing it. Maybe if I repeat it enough, it'll actually go through your thick skull."

"Duly noted Granger."

Hermione laughed quietly.

"So Malfoy, since you're in such a sharing mood, would you mind explaining why you left the Head room this morning at 3 am and came back at 5? And don't even try to deny it, I heard you."

Malfoy's face darkened for a split second before it cleared itself from all emotion.

_Damn, he closed up._

"Why don't you just try and find out Granger? I dare you."

***

Yay! End of new chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed it because that's the last chapter you'll read before the new year. Seriously this time, haha. Anyway, thank you to ALL WHO'VE REVIEWED! I love love love love love love love love reviews! So REVIEW!

Shout outs to:

**DracoFtw**: Muchas gracias! I never liked Ron either, he's a bit of an insensitive git. Keep reading!

**xSamx**: Thank you for patiently waiting! I used to play piano too but then I quit when my siblings quit. I kinda sorta regret it now but I plan to pick it up once college apps are in. Speaking of which, how do you know that you're going to UT Austin in two years? Did you already apply and get in? I'm a bit perplexed. But anyway, keep reading!

**Miss Guiding**: So I guess you didn't actually have to wait until January. Although you will starting now! This is was just an anomaly. Anyway, abski was just a nickname that I had like four years ago but I decided to use it again. Oh well, it doesn't actually have any relation to my real name. I'm not even sure how I got it in the first place. Huh, interesting. Anyway, enough of my ramble, thank you and keep reading!!!

**Red red red ribbon**: thank you! Read onnnnnnn please!

**Froggi101**: I'm doing my best! You do have to wait until January though. Sorry! I hope you at least enjoyed this one!

**Tfobmv18**: thank you! Promise to keep reading? Okay, thanks :)

I LOVE YOU ALL! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! SEE YOU IN JANUARY!


	8. Chapter 7

Did y'all miss me? Because I missed you. A lot. I know I promised that I'd post one by January but I kept putting it off because even though applications were done, I still had SO MUCH WORK TO DO. Anyway, somehow January turned into April but then I had to visit colleges on both the west and east coasts (I got into my top choice! Yayy, three cheers for moi!) And then April became July, and so HERE I AM WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPTER! *massive applause and standing ovation* I'm really sorry though, I'm really super uber sorry for the lateness! If none of my original readers are still following this, I completely understand.

OMG. I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T MENTIONED IT YET. I WENT TO THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. IT WAS UNBELIEVABLE. The lines were ridonks long but completely worth it! BUTTERBEER TASTES HEAVENLY. Good thing I didn't go on opening day, I heard someone people waited over SIX HOURS to get in!

Anyway, enough of my blathering. Back to the story, I'd like to thank each and every one of the reviewers who so kindly commented on this story. Honestly speaking, you're probably the reason why this chapter is coming out in July rather than October. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!

ENJOY!

* * *

Weeks passed in an ominous crawl. The Carrows were torturing students (as usual), Ron was being a prat (as usual), Harry was stuck in the middle of his two feuding friends (as usual), and Malfoy stopped insulting Hermione (as usu…wait what?).

It's true, Malfoy stopped harassing Hermione at every turn; instead he took up a new hobby: ignoring her. Ever since their last meeting, the only words Malfoy spoke to Hermione were all about their Head duties. Confused, Hermione attempted to start conversations only to be rudely and brusquely shut down.

"Stupid ferret, thinks he's above everyone else. Don't know why I bothered in the first place. Stupid, arrogant, conceited prick!" Hermione muttered under her breath as she angrily stomped through the halls to Gryffindor tower after yet another rude brush-off involving rather colorful language. By the time she had finished her rant, Hermione had arrived at the tower.

"Wanglewort," she snapped.

"Well, I never!" the Fat Lady huffed, but she still opened the passageway to the tower.

Upon seeing Hermione's mutinous face enter the common room, Ginny decided to skip the pleasantries and directly asked, "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"The ferret. What else?"

"Oh. Well, I thought it'd be something about Ro—but yeah, Malfoy. He's a real right git Hermione, you should know that by now. What'd he do this time?"

"He's just so…so…so impossible!" Hermione growled, reliving the arguments she had with him in her mind. "I can't deal with him all alone in the Head room. I just can't stand it anymore!"

"Malfoy's never going to change. Don't let him get to you. You're stronger than that," Ginny soothingly said.

"Ugh, I know. I'm just extremely frustrated. "I mean, now that I'm no longer speaking to Harry and Ron…I'm kind of lonely," Hermione confessed.

Reaching over to Hermione, Ginny said, "Oh Hermione, I'll always be here whenever you need me. You know you can talk to me about whatever." Here she paused a little before taking a deep breath and continuing. "What Harry and Ron did was absolutely moronic. There's no excusing their actions, but…they really miss you Hermione. They really do."

Hermione scoffed, "Miss me? No, they miss the work that I allow them to copy off of. Their grades are probably suffering without me. Serves them right."

"You know that's not true. They respect and love you so much!"

"Rubbish! If they did supposedly respect me, they would never have betrayed me. Now, if you're insistent on continuing this topic, I think I'll just leave. I came to alleviate my headache, not exacerbate it."

The red-haired girl agreed, albeit reluctantly, and launched into a full scale description of the Quidditch teams that are definitely in the running for the World Cup. Seeing that Hermione wasn't that interested, Ginny smoothly switched over to describing Lavender and Parvati's crazy antics, getting the brunette laughing in no time.

* * *

Hermione returned in much better spirits than she had been in for the past month. She blew past the shared common room in which Malfoy was holding court with Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum, a simpering Pansy, and a bemused Blaise. Ignoring the dirty looks that Pansy threw at her, Hermione climbed up the stairs to contentedly submerge herself wholeheartedly back into her studies.

Hermione raced through the forest, her white satin nightgown flying behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she located the ever nearing figure chasing after her. Hermione's laugh tinkled through the fresh bright air surrounding her as she continued to gaily run.

"You can't run foreverrrr Hermione!" called a playful, deep voice.

"I will until you catch me!" Hermione responded.

All of a sudden , something knocked into her sides, picked her up and swung her around.

"Gotcha," the man whispered into her ear as he gently set her down.

Hermione laughed and smiled while turning around to gaze into Malfoy's silver swirled eyes. Eyes that began turning blood red. The angles on Malfoy's face suddenly seemed sharper and harsher, creating the silhouette of a haunting, dark creature. He pointed a finger at Hermione and repeated, "Gotcha!" This time the teasing smirk was gone, replaced by a cold and calculated sneer. Hands decorated with luminous scales reached out towards Hermione who hurriedly backed into the trees, eyes widening with horror at the grotesque image in front of her. Her breaths came out in a disjointed rhythm as she slowly pieced together the clues.

"You're—you're a…a Death Eater," she gasped.

"Don't say that," Malfoy's deformed figure snapped.

"You…death…Death Eater," Hermione repeated again to herself.

"You shouldn't have said that" he said as he smiled darkly.

Hermione felt a warm, not unpleasant sensation in the valley of her breasts which suddenly turned into a searing, scorching stroke of fire ripping through her collarbone. Hermione shrieked and rubbed her hands frantically across her chest as if moving the fire away from her body.

"No…STOP, IT BURNS! PLEASE, STOP!"

"Then apologize."

"No, please, please…" her cries becoming nonsensical as the hot sensation continued to ominously pulse.

Hermione shot up, legs tangled in her bedsheets, sweaty and thoroughly perplexed with a tinge of fear. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand while the other palm unconsciously folded over to calm her pounding heart. With a start, Hermione realized the Order of the Phoenix medallion was burning into her skin, leaving it pink and fleshy. It was obvious that it had been heating for some time now.

**Attack now. Portkey Pass: lemontart**

Hermione immediately jumped up from her bed and rant to her closet, mind racing with the possibilities. All thoughts of her dream disappearing in the heat of the moment. Pulling out her wand, she tapped the medallion and thought, lemontart.

The familiar vortex feeling transported her into a scene of chaos. Hermione snapped her head left and right trying to identify familiar faces through the streaking spells and the clouding dust. Red, green, and black spells flew across the café, apparently the location of the attack.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione whipped around looking for the voice and breathed a sigh of relief. Harry as leaning against and overturned table a few yards away, bruises and blood blooming on his arms, legs, and face. Hermione began running to Harry when a particularly nasty cutting spell sliced her left forearm. Hermione whipped around, yelling "STUPEFY" which hit a masked Death Eater in the chest. She ducked and weaved across the room, all the while firing spells at the Death Eaters.

Breathing heavily, Hermione finally darted to Harry's side by an overturned table.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, frantically fixing Harry's bruises and broken bones. "When did this happen? What happened?"

"Death Eaters attacked café. We were tipped off." Harry said in short breaths.

"By the spy?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice as she looked behind her shoulders at the scene.

Harry nodded.

Hermione continued, "But why? Why this café? I know this is a Muggle café and they might have been attacking for sport, but still, it makes no sense! "

"I know, but now's not the time to think—" Harry was cut off.

"This had to have been planned. There's something going on here, something important that we're not catching. Something—"

"Hermione. There are Death Eaters shooting at us with killing curses. Now is NOT the time to be thinking about that!" Harry yelled, exasperated.

Startled out of her rant, Hermione refocused. "Alright. Sorry. On 'go' you move left, I'll move right. Ready?" she asked. "GO!"

Hermione launched herself back into the fight where she fired spell after spell after spell at the masked Dark wizards. Sometime during her attacks, Hermione was momentarily distracted by a flash of platinum white but was unable to pursue it when a curse hit her back, violently slamming her against the wall ahead of her.

"Hermione!" a voice yelled amidst the chaos. With a groan, Hermione struggled to her feet, swaying gently. She was, however, pushed back down by a strong hand immediately. The pain in the small of her back made her collapse down. Ron's worried and soot-covered face appeared.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione groaned a yes as she stretched out her back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ron, I'm –watch out!" Hermione pushed Ron aside just as a particularly nasty hex flew between the pair. Hermione immediately took off, continuing her tirade of curses, bravely ignoring the painful darts shooting up her spine.

"CRUCIO!" a Death Eater fired at her.

"Protego! Expelliarmus!" Hermione screamed, but the disarming spell missed, cracking the mask in two. The Death Eater smashed the broken mask onto the floor revealing the snarling face of Yaxley.

"CRUCIO!"

"Stupefy! Stupefy!"

"Impedimenta! REDUCTO!"

"Petrificus totalus! Stupefy! Stupefy!"

Hermione and the death eater skillfully dodged each curse. The dance continued between the two of them, circling each other like hyenas, until the tall lumbering Death Eater turned on his heel and ran through the door into the kitchen. Hermione quickly gave chase.

Spells ricocheted off the shiny metal pots creating an extremely dangerous zone. Hermione ducked right in time as Yaxley hurled a legion of knives at her.

"PROTEGO!" she yelled. The knives dropped harmlessly to the floor and Hermione quickly took off after Yaxley once more. He ran through the open door at the end of the kitchen giving way to another small hallway. She stopped abruptly as she whipped her head sided to side, staring down the dark, empty corridor.

_Where did he go? _

She crept along the wall, wand the ready. Hermione reached the end of the hallway and saw a door to her right. She turned the knob slowly and pushed it open to see…just a closet of brooms and mops. Hermione's shoulders slumped and her grip on her wand slackened in disappointment.

_How could I have lost him? He was right there! Where could he have possibly gone?_

Hermione started closing the door when the hairs on the back of her neck started prickling. She paused, listening for any footsteps or breathing but she didn't hear anything. Still, the feeling that someone was watching her didn't leave her. She turned away from the closet and started jogging down the hallway back to the café where most of the fighting was still taking place. She reached the door to the kitchen and pulled.

The door was locked.

"Alohamora," Hermione tried, but the door remained stubbornly close. She rattled the door knob violently while pounding on it.

"Little girl, little girl," Yaxley's mocking voice said out of the darkness. "Awww, are you thcared thweetie? Do you want your widdle mummy to save you from the baaaad guy? She won't be able to do anything for you. You're stuck…with me. Expelliarmus!"

Hermione felt her wand flying into the darkness. "Where are you," she asked while edging around the hallway, sticking to the wall. "Show yourself!"

"Well, if you insist," said Yaxley, nonchalantly.

"Boo!" he whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione jumped around, coming face to face with Yaxley. Her eyes widened as she started walking backwards, Yaxley closing in on her.

"What? Nothing to say, you filthy Mudblood?"

Hermione defiantly lifted up her head, looking straight into his eyes and said, "I don't speak to cowards." And then she spit in his face.

Yaxley cackled, wiping her saliva off with his bare fingers.

"I guess then I'm a coward who's about to kill you."

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. The world buzzed around her ears, sensations numbing. She heard nothing but the slow, pounding beat of her heart.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A shock of blinding green light flashed, illuminating the dark corridor.

A heavy object slumped into Hermione's confused form. Her eyes shot open, reality crashing back. She pushed the immobile corpse off her, eyes widening to see Yaxley's dead figure.

_Wh-Wh-What just happened?_

Suddenly, a noise alerted Hermione of the person half in the corridor, half in the kitchen, the door lying splintered on the ground. She only caught a glimpse of the back of the wizard's robes and a brief wisp of platinum hair, as he ran back into the kitchen.

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione whispered.

She stood there, in the middle of the hallway, for a moment, in complete disbelief and confusion. Had it been him, or just an Order member? Shaking these thoughts away from her, Hermione decided to return back to the fight, promising to go over the little details again once the battle was over.

* * *

"Hermione! Where've you been? They all disapparated at the same time awhile ago!" Harry exclaimed, while rushing over to her. Hermione looked at the surroundings—overturned tables, pieces of chairs, splintered glass, debris and bodies littering the café floor. She turned away, bringing her mind back to Harry's words.

"What do you mean? The Death Eaters retreated?" Hermione asked, shaking her head. "That's—that's not like them."

"I know. I think—I think they were looking for something here and they found it."

"What do you mean? How do you know?"

"I—I heard two of them talking to each other. I was on the floor behind the counter so they couldn't see me. But they said something like, 'They've got it. Let's go.' And then they disapparated. But what is "it"?" Harry said frustratingly, pushing his hair back. "What do they have now? What do they have that we don't have?"

"I don't know, Harry. I don't know," Hermione murmured. The two of them stared out at the Order members cleaning up the site in silence for a few moments.

Harry's voice broke through, "Anyway, where were you? You were fighting Yaxley and then you disappeared. What happened? You aren't hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine Harry. I was fighting Yaxley and he—he cornered me but—but he got killed."

Harry looked at Hermione's face in disbelief. "You killed him?"

"No! No…I didn't. But someone else did."

"What? Who?"

"I don't …I couldn't see his face."

"That's a bit strange. But still, I'm glad that that person came when he did." Harry reached out to Hermione, placing both hands on either sidearm. "I know that what I did was really wrong, and there's no way that I can ever excuse myself of what I did to you, but for what it's worth, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you Hermione. I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry looked earnestly miserable and genuine.

"It's alright Harry. I already forgave you. Life is too short to hold meaningless grudges." The two shared a hug before Hermione continued, "Now let's help the rest of the Order clean up this battlefield." With a sad smile, Hermione and Harry started clearing the café of the debris.

* * *

Hermione trudged up the stairs to the Head apartment, mind overflowing with tumultuous thoughts of the battle, her mysterious savior, Dawlish and the 7 young Order members lost in combat, the secret weapon the Death Eaters now possess, Voldemort's game, and her parents.

Whispering the password, Hermione entered the Head room. She saw Malfoy who froze on the staircase to his bedroom, holding a soot covered, torn black robe. The moonlight reflected off of his platinum hair, casting a sort of ethereal, yet eerie silhouette on the stairs.

Malfoy started turning his head around before deciding not to and climbed the rest of the way up. He paused as he approached the door, as if he wanted to say something. Hermione unfroze and hesitantly said, "If…if you were the one who saved me tonight, I…I just…thank you." She lifted her brown eyes to Malfoy's face, startled when his steely eyes gazed back at her, before turning back around.

Without another word, Malfoy pushed open his door and walked in.

* * *

Well, my little chickadees, what did you think? I won't know unless you…that'ssssss right, REVIEW! Any criticisms, praises, predictions, compliments, spelling errors, grammatical errors, or random tidbits about your life are welcome!

But in all seriousness my darlings, please review! The number of story alerts does NOT directly correlate to the number of reviews I've gotten. I know that reviews are sometimes a burden, but just know that I read and value each one of the comments I receive. Everything you guys have to say, I take under consideration. You guys help me develop into a writer. If you didn't like it, TELL me why. If you liked it, TELL me why. If you're indifferent about it, TELL me why. The moral of this ramble is simply…REVIEW! YAY FOR REVIEWS!

Now as for updating, I'm hoping I'll be able to post in about 2-3 weeks-ish. I have some free time but since it's the summer before I'm off to college and I've been working my arse off during high school, I've just been spending my time bumming around, being the lazy sloth that I am. But keep checking back!

THANKS FOR READING LOVES!


End file.
